


Tony’s Tantrum

by Bucky3000



Series: De-aged Tony [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Clint has to babysit, De-Aged Tony Stark, Fluff, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Steve’s A Good Dad, Tantrum, Tony’s A Good Boy, little Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky3000/pseuds/Bucky3000
Summary: A snippet in the life of Tony and Steve when Tony is temporarily de-aged, has a meltdown, and thinks he’s a bad boy.Steve makes sure he knows how good he is.





	Tony’s Tantrum

Tony had been de-aged in an op 3 weeks ago and in that time Steve had been Tony’s primary caregiver. He wouldn’t deny that he had a brief moment of panic when he learned he’d be taking care of a 4 year old for the foreseeable future, a 4 year old who in his normal state was his boyfriend, but he didn’t think it had been going that bad, if he did say so himself. 

Today he had a meeting with Fury, Thor and Banner to go over what they’ve come up with in their respective research into how to get Tony Stark back to his real age. Clint was going to babysit. Steve didn’t expect any issues. Tony was a well behaved little boy for the most part.

Steve walked down the hallway in to the living room, picking up stray toys and Tony’s teddy bear along the way, wondering how they amassed so many kid things in such a short amount of time. 

Tony was already on the sofa with Clint watching a Disney movie so Steve pushed the teddy bear into his arms. Tony barely registered Steve’s presence but tightened his arms around the bear. Steve smirked and kissed the top of his head. 

“I’ll be back soon, Bubba. Clint, thank’s again.” 

“Anytime. We’ll be fine, good luck,” he waved Steve off. 

*****************

An hour later Steve received 3 texts and a phone call in quick succession. Steve picked up on the second ring.

“Clint? What’s going on?”

“He’s okay,” Clint answered quickly. “But he may be losing his mind.”

“What?” Steve barked.

“Or maybe it’s a normal toddler tantrum, hard to say,” Clint said sounding both frantic and calm at the same time, thoroughly confusing Steve. A loud crash sounded in the background. “Oh, shit,” Clint whispered.

“Clint?” 

“You need to come back, I gotta go.” Clint hung up. Steve was grateful he was still in the compound so he wasn’t far. He cut the meeting short and sprinted to his living quarters. He threw the door open and didn’t stop until he was at the entrance to the living room. The scene before him had him stopping in his tracks instantly. Tony was alternating between hysterically crying and screaming at Clint. Clint was yelling over him, something about not moving and that he wanted to pick him up so he wouldn’t step on glass. Steve looked around and there was indeed broken glass on the carpet. He doubted Tony heard Clint at all. Steve noticed Tony looking down and it looked like he was going to try and storm off so it was time for him to intervene.

“Hey!” He shouted over both of them. They both fell silent, though Tony was still crying. “What the hell happened?” 

Tony took one step toward Steve but Clint yelled quickly. “Tony don’t move!” Tony stopped but he cried harder. Steve still has his boots on so he made his way over to Tony, crunching on a lot of glass to get there, and swept him into his arms.

“Clint, what happened?”

“I just told him it was nap time and he refused. I told him if he wanted to stay on the sofa he could but he had to at least try and rest and he started crying.” Tony buried his head in Steve’s neck, sobbing. Clint waved his hand as if to illustrate his point. “I picked him up off the sofa and stood him up so we could go to the bedroom but he pulled himself away from me and started swinging at me and kicking. I yelled at him to stop and that I was going to tell you how he behaved which made him more angry and then he grabbed that award Stark Industries got,” Clint nodded in the direction of a very heavy looking award laying in the midst of glass. “I tried to grab it but he chucked it at the end table which shattered the glass top, hence the mess.” He spread his hands out, shrugging. 

Steve sighed. “Okay, I’m sorry you had to deal with this Clint but thank you for trying.”

“It’s fine. You need me to do anything before I go? I could clean up the glass.”

Steve shook his head. “No, thank you though. I need to talk to Tony alone, I’ll get to it after.”

“All right, man. Have fun,” Clint smirked and waved as he left Steve’s quarters. 

Steve waited til the door closed behind Clint to look down at Tony. He pushed him away a little so he could make eye contact. “What’s this all about, huh? You know you take naps everyday.”

“Don’ wanna,” Tony mumbled and then struggled to get down. Steve walked them away from the glass and into a clear section of the room before putting him down, but he crouched down with him and held on to his waist.

“Clint came over to stay with you as a favor to me and he just wanted to have a nice day with you,” Steve told the small boy. “Why are you acting out? You don’t usually behave like this, Tony.”

“No, stop,” Tony pouted, pushing Steve’s hands off his body and turning his back to him.

“Tony,” Steve replied sternly. “We’re not done discussing this.”

“Yes,” Tony yelled at him, turning quickly and punching Steve’s bicep. Tony stumbled a little at the force he put behind it and Steve didn’t budge.

“Anthony Edward Stark you do not hit people,” voice rising in anger. Tony tried to storm off again. “No, hey,” Steve grabbed his arm gently but firmly to stop him. Tony cried harder, gasping and choking on his breath. “You need to calm down, you’re going to make yourself sick,” Steve reasoned. “Tell me what’s wrong, sweetheart.”

“No!” Tony pulled hard to get away from him and Steve had to let go so he wouldn’t get hurt.

“Let’s go to your room, you’re going to lay down and we can talk about all this later.” Tony threw himself on to the floor crying. “Tony,” Steve whispered, exasperated. “Up,” he ordered. Tony didn’t move. Steve reached down to pick him up and Tony kicked his hands away as hard as he could. Steve snatched his hands back quickly.  
“Are you trying to get me to hurt you Tony?” Steve asked frantically. “Is that what your dad did? Did Howard hurt you when you did something wrong?” Steve paused, taking a breath as Tony continued his tantrum. “I’m not going to, Tony,” he stated firmly, willing the small boy to believe it. “I will never hurt you, so if you’re testing me you can stop.”

“Hate you,” Tony yelled in response. He sat up as Steve crouched down to his level. “Go away.” He swiped at Steve with a flailing hand and Steve caught it gently before it slapped him in the stomach.

“No hitting Tony. That’s not nice.”

“No,” Tony whined while yanking his hand away. “No like you. Stop.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Steve replied, at a loss as to how to de-escalate the situation.

“Hate you,” Tony screeched again. 

Steve took a chance and reached out his hand, taking Tony’s chin and turning it so he was looking at Steve. “Well, I don’t know what to tell you, Bubba, because I love you. So much. Even when you act like this. Even when you break stuff.” Tony had gasped softly at Steve’s words, momentarily shocking him into quiet. Steve took the opening and gently picked up the small boy, sitting down with him on his lap. Tony struggled a little for show, not willing to give in yet, but Steve held on, pressing his hand against Tony until he relaxed against his chest.

“Shh, that’s it. You’re okay,” he murmured. “Calm down, Bubba.”

“No,” Tony replied, weakly. Steve rolled his eyes but pressed a kiss to his fluffy brown hair. He maneuvered Tony til he was facing him on his lap. He cupped Tony’s face with both of his hands, brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

“You’re a good boy, Tony,” Steve assured him. Tony looked down, playing with the hem of Steve’s t-shirt.

“Was bad,” Tony whispered, voice hitching slightly.

“You were behaving badly, but there’s a difference between being bad and doing something bad.” Steve tilted Tony’s face until he was making eye contact again. “You are good, Tony. You’re my good boy. I promise,” he added when Tony seemed reluctant to believe it. 

“I broke the table,” Tony said, looking off to the side where the shattered glass still littered the area.

Steve sighed. “You sure did. And you’re going to be punished for that.” Tony looked up at him sharply. “But,” Steve continued quickly, “You’re not going to get hit or spanked. Just a time out.” Steve stood up with Tony in his arms bringing him to the corner of the living area where there was a comfy wing chair in a small sitting area. He turned the chair a little so it was angled toward the wall. “All right, Tony.” He sat the boy on the chair. “I want you to sit here for 5 minutes because what you did was unacceptable and you can’t get away with behavior like that without consequences. You’re not bad, but you weren’t acting like the good boy I know you are.” Tony was leaning forward toward Steve who was crouched in front of the chair and it took all Steve’s willpower to not scoop him up again. He put his hands on Tony’s shoulders and pushed him up straight again. “I want you to think about how you acted today. Breaking things, yelling, hitting. I never want to see you act like that again, so think about that and I’ll be back in 5 minutes.” He stood up quickly before changing his mind.

“You’re leaving?” Tony asked sadly.

“I’m not going far. I have to clean up your mess.” Tony looked sad but didn’t seem to have an argument for that.

Steve set about sweeping up the glass shards, picking up and throwing away the largest pieces easily, and then vacuuming the entire area to make sure every little piece was found. He glanced over Tony’s way every once in awhile although since it was angled at the wall all he could see was his tiny feet hanging off the edge of the cushion. He was glad he stayed put for his time at least. His watch beeped when the 5 minutes were up so he put away his cleaning supplies and went back to Tony. 

“Okay, times up bud,” he said as he approached the chair. He wasn’t fully prepared for what he saw when he turned he chair back around though. Tony, who had been silent the entire time save for a sniffle here and there, was a mess. He was sobbing uncontrollably, albeit quietly. His face was red and soaked in tears, as well as the top part of his shirt. He kept swiping at his eyes with his sleeve but more tears came too quick for it to make a difference. “Hey, come on, Tony.” He put his hands out in offering and Tony practically threw himself at Steve. Steve hoisted him up, pulling him against his chest and heading to the bathroom. “I know you’re upset, baby. You don’t have to be quiet you know? It’s okay to cry when you feel bad about something.”

Tony let out a small whine but shook his head. Steve kissed his temple and then sat him on the bathroom counter. He wet a washcloth in warm water, rang out the excess and then looked at Tony. “Let’s get you cleaned up, huh?” Tony nodded, taking in a stuttering breath. Steve wiped his face, neck and hands down with the cloth and then set it aside. He pushed Tony’s hair back where it was stuck to his forehead and sighed. 

“You know why you had to be in timeout right?”

“I was bad,” Tony answered weakly. 

“You did something bad,” Steve corrected sternly. “You’re not bad. So, what do you have to say about how you acted?” 

“I don’t hate you,” he replied softly. Steve couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Well, that’s nice to hear. Thank you, Bubba. You know I love you. But you need to say you’re sorry for what you did and how you acted. And I think Clint needs an apology too.” He rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Tony’s arm as he held him in place on the counter.

“I’m sorry I broke things and yelled.” Tony sniffled and let out a small sob. Steve scooped him up in a big hug.

“Thank you, baby. Apology accepted.” He bounced Tony in his arms a little as he cried some more. “You ready to say you’re sorry to Clint too?” Tony nodded against his shoulder.  
“FRIDAY, where’s Clint?”

“He’s in the kitchen, Captain,” FRIDAY responded, so Steve headed there. Clint was drinking out of the orange juice cartoon as they walked in.

“That’s gross, Clint,” Steve grimaced, getting a giggle out of Tony at least. Clint looked over but didn’t stop drinking. Steve sighed. “Tony has something to say to you.”

“Yeah? What’s up, kiddo?” Clint sat on the stool at the kitchen island in front of where Steve stood. Tony looked up at Steve who nodded encouragingly. He looked at Clint and, very seriously, held his hand out to shake.

“I’m sorry, Clint.” Steve tried really hard not to laugh. Clint took the little hand in his and shook. 

“Thanks, bud. I appreciate that.”

“I did bad things, but I’m not bad,” Tony added and Steve could have fallen over in happiness. He wasn’t sure that lesson would have ever stuck. He kissed Tony’s cheek. Clint nodded along. 

“That’s right. It was just a bad day. The handshake was nice but maybe I could get a hug, huh?” Clint held his hands out. Tony smiled and fell in to them so Steve let Clint take over. Clint gave him a big hug, rocking them back and forth and making Tony laugh. Steve took advantage and went about making Tony a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, cutting off the crust and dividing it into 4 triangles. He put it on Tony’s favorite plate that looked like the Captain America shield and filled his sippy cup with apple juice. He brought the items over to the counter next to Clint. 

“Bubba, lunchtime.” Steve plucked Tony off of Clint’s lap and put him in his own chair He didn’t protest and the rest of the meal and the day for that matter passed without incident for which Steve was immensely grateful. 

After giving Tony a bath and putting his pajamas on he tucked him and his teddy into bed. Tony looked sad so he sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing soothing circles on Tony’s tummy. “Something wrong, sweetheart?”

“Do you still want me?” Tony asked quietly.

“Tony. Nothing could ever make me not want you. I love you more than anything.” He pulled Tony on to his lap, thinking they both needed the contact. Tony curled into him instantly. “I’m always going to be here for you, baby. I promise.”

“Cuz I’m not bad,” he asked, looking up at Steves face.

“Exactly,” Steve smiled at him. “I love you.” He kissed Tony’s forehead and Tony knelt up on Steves lap and pressed a sloppy kiss to Steve’s lips. Steve grimaced at the drool he left behind but smiled for Tony. 

“Love you, Daddy,” Tony said as he crawled back under the covers. Steve gasped. Tony had never called him anything but Steve in the last 3 weeks. He ran his hand through Tony’s hair and kissed him once more. 

“Night night, baby boy.” He walked to the door, switching the light off but the night light clicked on right away bathing the room in a soft yellow glow. 

******************

Steve was woken up a few hours after falling asleep by a shriek very close to his ear. He jerked away but then looked back to see a sleepy looking Tony with his blanky and teddy standing beside his bed.

“What’s wrong,” he mumbled. Tony fidgeted where he stood, not answering. Outside, a a loud crack of thunder and a bolt of lightening lit up the room. Tony yelped and scrambled up the bed. “Oh Bubba, okay, come here.” He helped Tony up and lifted the covers over him so they could snuggle together. “It’s just a storm.”

“Woke me up,” Tony mumbled. “Scary.” 

Steve pet Tony’s head and Tony melted into him. “It’s just loud noise and bright light, it’s not going to hurt you.” Tony didn’t look so sure. “You wanna sleep here with me tonight?” Tony nodded so quickly it was obvious that’s what he was waiting for. Steve smiled and got comfortable. “Close your eyes, I’ve got you,” he whispered over the top of Tony’s head. “Good night, Tony. You’re safe here, don’t worry.”

“Night, Daddy,” Tony replied, relaxing against Steve’s chest. 

***************

Steve woke up the next morning with a snuggly Tony still suck to his side. He had managed to sleep through the rest of the night and didn’t look like he would be waking up anytime soon so Steve decided to get up and make them a nice breakfast.

He entered the kitchen and set about cutting up some fruit and making French toast from scratch. Once completed he went back to his room to wake Tony up.

“Time to get up, sleepy head,” Steve cheered happily as he walked into his bedroom. He stopped short though at the sight of a fully grown Tony sitting on the end of the bed, head in his hands, crying. “Tony,” he questioned. Tony looked up and wiped at his face with his hands.  
“God, Tony. Are you okay? Does it hurt? What’s wrong?” Steve asked somewhat frantically. Tony was shaking his head. Steve crouched down in front of him, hands hovering, not sure if he should touch. 

“I remember everything,” Tony finally replied softly. Steve opened and closed his mouth, not sure what that meant or what he should say. “Everything you did with me,” Tony clarified. Steve sat back on his heals.

“I - I’m sorry, Tony. If I did anything you didn’t like, or made you uncomfortable. I don’t have any experience with kids but I tried my best. I thought - I don’t know, I -“ he rambled. Tonys head snapped up.

“I fucking love you,” Tony said desperately. 

“Oh,” Steve breathed, relaxing a little. Tony slid off the edge of the bed on to the floor in front of Steve.

“I never had a life like that. And it was only, what, weeks?” Steve nodded. “Everything you did for me, the bedtime stories, the baths, cutting the crust off my sandwich’s, the teddy bear. Even the timeout. Jesus, Steve, you were perfect.” Tony put his hands on Steve’s knees. “Thank you.” Steve smiled and had his own tears now.  
“I do love you, Tony. I’m glad I had the chance to take care of you like that.” He grabbed Tony’s hands on his knees and interlocked their fingers. He leaned forward and kissed Tony’s forehead. Tony leaned into it and they stayed like that for a minute gathering themselves. Steve finally pulled away first, needing to make sure Tony was okay.

“How do you feel, Tony? Does anything hurt?” His hands roamed Tony’s body, as if he’d be able to feel if something was bothering him. 

Tony shook his head. “Nothing hurts. Maybe a little disoriented, but I’m fine.”

“We should go have Bruce check you out,” Steve replied, already standing and holding a hand out to help Tony up. Tony took it but was already shaking his head again. 

“No. No Bruce, not yet,” he answered quietly. 

“Tony-“ Steve started to protest.

“You made breakfast?” Tony asked, interrupting him. 

“Uh, yeah. Yesterday was a rough day. I figured we’d try to start this one off better,” he replied sheepishly. Tony blushed, looking down at his feet.

“Maybe we could just eat then,” Tony asked hopefully. Steve sighed. Tony looked up at him through his lashes.

Steve smirked. “You know, those puppy dog eyes shouldn’t work as well as they do on grown up you.” He laughed. Tony smiled. “Come on, I made French toast.” He put his arm around Tony’s shoulders and let himself be walked to the kitchen. He sat down and Steve served him a couple pieces with fruit on top and syrup. Steve poured 2 glasses of orange juice and then sat next to Tony. 

“Tony, if you feel anything weird, anything bothers you at all I need you to tell me, okay? We’ll go see Bruce after but I need to know that you’re okay now. Promise me,” Steve pleaded. 

“I promise,” Tony answered sincerely, smiling. 

“What?” Steve asked at Tony’s smile. 

“It’s just nice. The way you took care of me over the past few weeks and even now. Feels nice,” he said quietly. 

“I always want to take care of you. You’re usually more resistant,” Steve replied with a smirk.

Tony laughed. “I know, know. Maybe I didn’t know what I was missing.” Steve reached out to hold Tony’s hand that had been resting beside his plate. 

“I love you, Tony. I’m here for whatever you need.”

Tony had teared up and he didn’t feel Iike he could formulate a response so he pushed his seat back and launched himself at Steve who caught him in a big hug, holding him tight against him. He was still sitting so his head ended up against Tony’s chest and Tony had his cheek against the top of Steve’s head. “I got you, it’s okay,” Steve murmured, feeling the tremors in Tonys body. 

“I love you so much,” Tony choked out, muffled against Steve’s hair.

Steve maneuvered Tony so he was sitting in his lap so he could hold him more comfortably and angled his face up so he could place a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. “Love you too, sweetheart. Everything’s going to be okay.”


End file.
